Far from the Truth
by NightWingDing
Summary: "Who are you?" "I can give you what you've always wanted, Grayson." "Answer my question. Come out where I can see you." "My, such a demanding boy. Can't say I wouldn't do the same. I, too, would be cautious around... strangers." The man stepped out of the shadows slowly, causing Dick to tense in anticipation, the hairs at his neck standing on edge. Slowly, Dick's eyes widened.
1. Chapter 1

Robin has never felt so tired in his life. He and the team had just gotten back from another 'covert' mission and here he is more tired than the whole team combined. Based on the worried glances he was getting, Robin straightened his posture and headed towards the kitchen, planning to ransack the water supply.

Before Robin even reached the fridge, Wally zoomed past, food already into his mouth. "Man! That was a beat down! That was like, our hardest mission yet! Well... almost... Hey, Rob, could you- hey, are you feelin' alright? You don't look too hot."

Giving Wally a small glare, Robin pushed past him to get a water bottle from the fridge. "Not whelmed, but fine, KF. Not that it really matters since you don't look too hot either." With a smirk in Wally's direction, Robin retreated towards the Living room, landing himself on the couch next to Artemis. "Actually, even Arty doesn't look too hot."

"Speak for yourself bird brain. You have literal bags under your eyes! If I didn't know better, I'd think you were severely ill with how pale you look," Artemis exclaimed. Robin merely smirked once more before turning to face the T.V., opening his water bottle as he did so. "C'mon Kid Wonder, I know you Bats welcome insomnia and all, but it in no way helps you when you're sick, let alone on a mission. It's only gonna make it worse."

After hearing no response from Robin towards Artemis's statement, Kadlur decidedly spoke up. "Perhaps Artemis is correct Robin, you do look extremely worn down, maybe you should take a rest; here or at home. It is up to you my friend, we are only worried for your wellbeing."

With a sigh, Robin stood up, his water bottle empty and lying on the coffee table. "Alright, alright. I'll head home and take a nap," Robin said, and Headed towards the his room to change into his civvies. As he left via zeta tube, his departure being announced, Conner couldn't help but worry about the irregupar beating of Robin's heart.

* * *

Lex Luthor's eyes flickered towards a small screen on his desk. He had place discreet cameras in an alleyway to keep tabs on a certain telephone booth that many had claimed to have seen bursts of light emitting from. He normally wouldn't mess with anything that had to do with Gotham, but he had also heard a rumor that the phone booth was a teleportation device for a covert organization. On a small tablet, he saw a small raven-headed boy step out of the now glowing phone booth, proving the rumors correct. As the phone booth's light receded, the boy, who was previously wearing dark sunglasses, had taken them off with a supposed sigh, seeing as his shoulders slumped. Blue eyes now replaced the darkness of his glasses, and the boy now made his way towards the mouth of the alley, heading towards home, presumably.

Luthor's lips curled into a smirk, knowing full well who the boy was. His ocean blue eyes were a dead, dead giveaway. "Well, well, the Circus charity boy, Richard Grayson. Can't say I'm not suprised, because I very well am." Getting up from his chair, Luthor made his way out of his study, determined to find out where the phone booth leads to and what exactly it had to do with Dick Grayson. The only way to find out? Going to Gotham personally.

* * *

As Dick entered the Wayne manor, he knew he felt more drained than he was back at the mountain. It was sufficient to say that he really did need a well deserved nap, and headed upstairs towards his room, a request for cookies long forgotten. After changing into a snug pair of pajamas, Dick shuffled into the bed sheets, curling into them for warmth. A few minutes dragged by, his eyes refusing to close and his body growing slick with sweat despite his shivering. His ears perked as the door to his room opened, light from the hallway cascading onto his face.

"Master Dick, are you quite alright? I noticed your lack of energy as you entered the manor, and, dare I say, you look white as a sheet." Alfred came in holding a tray of cookies, and came over to the bedside table, placing it down gently.

"Thanks Alfie, I haven't been feeling the aster lately. Maybe I'm sick? I don't know, I feel more tired than usual," Dick said. He hoisted himself into a seated position, grabbing a cookie from the tray next to it, munching on it softly. His sore throat made it hard to swallow and caused him to swiftly close his eyes in pain for a quick second before reopening them soon after.

Alfred pulled a thermometer from within his pocket and placed it into the boy's mouth, placing his other hand on his forehead. Pulling the thermometer from Dick's mouth, he looked at the temperature meticulously before turning towards the door. "You have quite the fever Master Dick, I will acquire some medicine and a cool glass of water for you. Sit tight."

As Alfred left out through the still open door, Dick slumped back into the bed. He couldn't stop shivering, and knitted himself between the covers for warmth, his body now drenched in even more sweat, yet he couldn't bring himself to care. As he waited for Alfred, Dick focused on the ticking of the clock on the wall adjacent to him for comfort. The tick-tocking of the clock both comforted and bothered him. The noise grew louder and louder in his ears until it no longer provided comfort. A ringing in his ears began to interrupt any thought processes. Clenching his teeth, he placed his hands over his ears to dull out the noise, only succeeding somewhat, before the noise fully receeded back to a soft whisper.

Alfred finally came back after a few minutes, now holding a glass of water in one hand and a bottle of antibiotics in the other. "The fever should be gone in a few days, so there shouldn't be any worries Master Dick. I must say, I'm surprised you're even sick at all, you have rarely ever gotten sick since you first came here."

Dick took the glass of water from Alfred's hands and took a few slow gulps before downing the medicine. Cringing at the repulsive taste, he finished the last of his water to clear his mouth of the taste. "Maybe I caught something during the mission today. Does this mean I won't be patrolling tonight?" Dick asked.

Taking the empty glass and medicine cup, Alfred smiled at Dick for comfort, "that is up for yourself and Master Bruce to decide. Not that I deem you healthy enough sir, but I would recommend you stay home tonight and get some rest. You know very well that Master Bruce and I won't get a healthy amount of sleep if you don't attempt to better yourself Master Dick." With that, Alfred made his way out the door once again, closing it this time.

* * *

"Dick?" Dick's eyes fluttered open as Bruce shook him awake. "Hey, chum. Alfred says dinner is ready. You feeling alright? I heard you caught something."

Sitting up, Dick rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and turned to face Bruce with a tired smile. "Tired, lousy, but I'll be fine. Alfred said it'll be gone in a few days, so I just gotta take it slow." As Dick made a move to get out of bed, Bruce put his hand out to stop him.

"It's alright, I'll bring your food up for you. How about no patrol for a while until you feel better. It's been a slow week, I don't expect any breakouts from Arkham for a while, but if I need you, I'll call you." Bruce made his way towards the door, but then stopped. "If you get any worse, or even feel any worse, call me. I want no exceptions. Even if I'm on patrol, I don't care, just call me, and I'll be here." At Dicks nod of confirmation, Bruce have a quick smile before heading down to grab his ward's dinner.

As Dick slowly ate his dinner -which consisted of mash potatoes, steak, asparagus, and a cup of tea- he couldn't help but think of how bored he was gonna be in the next few days. He obviously was going to stop by the mountain once and while, perhaps even stay there a day or two, although he knew he wouldn't be partaking in any missions. Dick winced as his throat flares with pain as he shoveled down his food. His head gave off a dull ache and his stomach churned, causing his appetite to diminish. Setting down the leftovers of his food onto the bedside table, Dick got up, swaying sideways as he did so, before readjusting himself. He picked up a blanket from the foot of his bed, wrapped it around himself, and made his way into the hallway.

Dick ventured down towards the Batcave; his bare feet, cold with every step. He knew he wasn't fit to patrol tonight, but just sitting in bed and doing nothing made him feel uneasy and more worried for Bruce's well being, despite knowing Bruce could take care of himself. Dick was going to at least man the Bat-computer and comms, if only to help even a little bit.

After finally making it to the grandfather clock, he opened the secret door and made his way down to the cave, regretting not putting on socks first. Dick knew Bruce hasn't left yet, as he would normally bid him a goodnight on the days he would stay home. He wouldn't be suprised of Bruce was making his way up right now. Dick was proven right, as he heard Bruce's ghost-of-footsteps padding up the stairs. He stopped, and waited until Bruce was in his line of sight.

At the sight of Dick standing in front of him in the stairwell, Bruce have a tired sigh, knowing fully well that Dick wanted to help him in some way tonight. "Fine, but only comms and computer. You are not to come and assist me unless I say so. You're still sick; at least have Alfred bring you down some tea or water." At Dick's smirk, Bruce made his way back down to the cave with Dick in pursuit.

* * *

Bruce came home to a sleeping Dick Grayson after patrol. Seeing as Dick became silent on his side of the comms, Bruce knew either something bad happened, or he merely fell asleep. Nonetheless, he rushed home, already done for the night, and visibly relaxed at the sight of his ward sleeping soundly. Dick's head lay on his folded arms which rested near the Bat-computer's keyboard; his blanket (which had previously fallen on the way down to the batcave) was wrapped around his small seated form, undoubtedly Alfred's doing. Pulling down his cowl, Bruce picked Dick up gentlly, carrying him bridal style to his room, then tucking him into his bed and bidding a quite goodnight before retreating back down to the cave.

Patrol went as Bruce thought it would. It was a slow night, but that didn't mean nothing important happened. Bruce caught Lex Luthor snooping around Gotham. That in itself was an anomaly. Luthor stayed away from Gotham when he could help it, and he only goes to Gotham for Lex Corp. Business or otherwise. Now, Bruce knew that Luthor was here on his own terms due to his body language. Batman didn't make his presence known to Luthor, but he did tense up when Luthor came a bit to close to the league's zeta beam disguised as a telephone booth. Surely, Luthor knows nothing of it. Whatever Luthor wanted or needed that was in Gotham, it likely had nothing to do with telephone booths and dark alleys. Despite Luthor not being a major threat, as he was Clark's responsibility, Batman knew he had to keep close tabs on him, for risk of blowing Robin and his team's cover.

Hearing footsteps padding down the stairs to the Batcave, Bruce turned in his swivel-chair to greet Jason, his most recent adoptee. The eleven year old boy made his way over to Bruce with a worried, curious gaze. "Couldn't sleep kiddo?" Although, Bruce already knew the answer to that question.

"Not really... I um, I heard Dick was sick? Is he alright?" Jason asked. Despite being younger than Dick by two years, Jason was the worrywart brother, for how could he not when his brother faced the possibility of death everyday? He knew it'd soon be his turn as Robin, and despite the training and excitement, he couldn't help but be a little scared of what he may have to face. "Is it bad?"

"He'll be fine in a few days Jason, just a high fever. I feel he may be hiding something, but I know that if it is worse than what we may think, Dick can surely pull through. Your brother is tough, just like you." Patting Jason on the shoulder, Bruce stood up from his chair, and guided Jason back up the stairs.

As Bruce tucked Jason into bed, Jason asked, "If he is hiding something... interrogate him, do w-whatever, just- find out. But, let me know the second you find out if it is bad... Promise?" Bruce chuckled.

"Alright big brother Jason, I promise." Bruce closed Jason's door behind him, in the hallway, and turned to the direction of his own quarters.

"Master Bruce?" Bruce turned back around, facing Alfred who was coming from the direction of Dick's room. "I just checked in with Master Dick-"

"Is he-"

"He is sound asleep and as safe as he can be. Although, just from looking at him, he looks as if on the verge of death. I am worried he may be hiding other symptoms from us, for it seems as though this is anything other than a simple fever." The lines on Alfred's forehead were downcast, creased in worry. His eyes held worry. Bruce knew that if Alfred was this worried, there was definitely something to worry about.

"Should we-"

"I have already contacted Miss Thompkins. She will arrive early tomorrow morning."

"Okay," Bruce sighed. Making his way back towards his room, Bruce's mind was now filled with even more worry than before. He could only hope that Dick, himself, knew it was bad and would open up about how he was feeling.

Bruce got no sleep that night, for obvious reasons.

* * *

Dick opened his eyes slowly, adjusting them to the Light that now filled the room from the sun through the window. His body ached with such a pain, it was as if he was on fire (not that he knew what being on fire felt like, but he almost had... once.) As he sat up, Dick winced at the amount of light his niw fully-open eyes just took in; light-headedness overtook him for a few seconds, then subsided as quickly as it came. Dick had the sudden urge to cry as he struggled to get out of bed; he knew he was sick, and he definitely did not have a fever, at least, not anymore. Nothing came to mind when he added up all the symptoms he has been experiencing; something must've happened during his and the team's mosy recent mission, and it probably wasn't good if he was feeling like... like _this_.

" _Shit,_ " Dick cursed out as he slumped back down into his bed. And he really did feel like couldn't even get out of his frickin' bed without feeling a stab of pain almost everywhere.

Alfred came in right at that moment; Dick's cursing didn't go unnoticed, and Alfred knew that Dick only cursed under severe anger, guilt, or pain. He had reason to worry, as Dick had obviously struggled to even get out of his bed. "Deep breaths Master Dick, it will only get worse the more you push youself." Gaining Dick's attention, Alfred continued, "Dr. Thompkins is on her way as we speak, and surely you will feel no need to hide anything from us, am I correct Master Dick?"

"I..." He was going to say that there was no need, and that he was fine, but Alfred's stern look made him say otherwise. " N-Not at all, Alfred."

"Very good Master Dick, Miss Leslie will be here any minute now, please sit tight. And stay in bed please, I only worry for your safety." As Alfred retreated back out into the hallway, Dick caught sight of the worried look in Alfred's eyes. Knowing that Alfred was worried himself, was not a good sign. Suddenly, Dick felt as if he was on his deathbed, and it felt nothing like how he thought it would. It was terrifying. Dick shrank back into the sheets, waiting for Leslie to arrive, and hopefully, for her to leave later, with a statement of 'He will be fine as rain in a day or two,' for he knew his fear would only double if it was anything else.

* * *

 **What'd you think? Please review if you can correct me if you see any mistakes! I hope to be able to post a few times each week, althougj these first few weeks will be a bit slow, whay with finals and all. If u like this story, pls bare with me, as I am pretty busy, butbut I promise I won't be one of those ppl who start a story and don't finish. I'll try my best!**

 **~NightWingDing**


	2. Chapter 2

Dick waited patiently in his bed for Leslie's arrival. Each and every minute, the pain manifested into a much larger and powerful force; he almost wanted to scream, almost, but he was trained and taught to be tough, so he was going to live up to it. He was _Robin, the Boy Wonder_ , for crying out loud he _had_ to be tough. Gritting his teeth to help bear the pain, Dick waited for what felt like hours. What was taking Leslie so long? Shouldn't she be here by now? Looking at the clock, Dick became dumbfounded. Surely, it hasn't three minutes since Alfred left his room. It's amazing how time seems to slow down in the worst of times and go by in a blur during the moments of which you wish could last forever. it'd sure be nice to have a remote control for such a thing. A drop of sweat fell from his forehead and onto his nose, distracting him from his thoughts. He really should take a shower... and change his bed sheets- it wouldn't help to have sweaty bed sheets.

Dick began to hear his own heartbeat thumping in his head as the pain grew and grew. There was _no way_ the pain could grow any worse from here, and yet, here it was- growing worse. He clawed at the bed sheets in desperation. He was used to pain, or rather, external pain- heck, he would take a handful of gunshots over whatever this was. Unfortunately, it wasn't exactly a decision he could make. Next thing Dick knew, he was sprawled out on the fur rug next to his bed, his fall cushioned. He had no energy to get up from his position on the floor, and he feared he never would. _'Why does the universe enjoy giving me pain? Is it really that hard to let me be?'_ The pain was so unbearable, Dick considered- _'no, no, no, don't think that way Dick, happy thoughts, happy thoughts.'_

"Dick?"

Dick bolted up from his position and quickly stood up from his spot on the floor. Now he was confused, _'wait, what? how did I suddenly become able to stand- I... Surely, it must've just been a jump-scare reaction.'_ "L-Leslie? I-"

"How are you feeling Di- Uh, hey, are you alright? You looked like you've seen a ghost..."

"I... I-it's... gone...?" Dick muttered.

"What? Dick, hey, what's going on? It's what?" Leslie walked over to a panicking Dick, placing her hands on his shoulders for comfort. "c'mon, speak to me."

With a shaky breath, Dick said, "The pain, the- the sickness... whatever it was... it's just, it's gone! It's _fucking gone!"_ Leslie saw relief in his eyes, but fear was etched all over him as if in permanent marker. "Leslie, illnesses don't just go away like that. It- it was a terrible one too! It can't be p-possible... can it?"

Leslie didn't know what to say. From what she heard, it was worse than what Dick was letting on, and even Dick said, just now, that it was bad. From what he's been through, if this hurts so much for someone like _him,_ it was surely, honest-to-goodness bad. "...No, they don't. At least, not ones of high caliber like you had. I don't know what to say, I've never seen or heard of anything like this. Normally illnesses fade out slowly, it doesn't abruptly halt..."

Dick fell to the floor, rocking back and forth in a fetal position. He was a sobbing mess, is all Leslie could say. It really hurt her to see him like this, he was never the kind of boy to just up and cry in front of others, his pride was as tough as Bruce's... For Dick to be here sobbing his eyes out...? He needs bruce, not a doctor that doesn't know how to help him. She could only hope that the illness would _stay gone._ "It's _gone,_ " he sobbed, "gone, gone, _gone_..." Dick chanted the same word over and over, nonstop.

"Dick? I am going to get Bruce okay? Then we will work out what to do from here."

"...Gone, gone, gone, gone..."

Leslie went off to fetch Bruce, trusting Dick to remain as he was... and she wondered; was he chanting in relief? Or... fear? If so, Fear that it would come back, or because it disappearing could only lead to something unknown and horrendous? She didn't know, and that made her feel uneasy.

* * *

Seeing Dick on the floor, sobbing really struck something in Bruce's heart. He felt this... this uncomfortable pain, and also, an urge to just up and bear-hug Dick, to reassure Dick that everything may not be as bad as it seems. Leslie informed him of her thoughts and fears, and the fact that even she didn't know what was going on, worried him. She said that things like this don't just disappear, that things normally go south from here, and Bruce couldn't help but agree. Bruce took a tentative step towards his ward, comforting words dying on his tongue. Things like this weren't his forte, but he would at least try, for Dick's sake. "Chum? It's... It's going to be okay. I'm not gonna leave your side okay? talk to me Dick, what's wrong."

"It's..." Dick sniffed, "I just... I'm scared Bruce. I don't know _why_ I'm scared. I just _am_. I have a gut feeling that, that something isn't right. This isn't normal dad, it just isn't. Why am I scared? why? ...S'not normal, not... not-" Dick's momentary calmness broke in an instant, deteriorating like burnt paper. Bruce's heart stopped for a moment when Dick called him dad. It was times like these that he treasured, but this was the first time Dick used the name when he was hurt and in pain. The only times Dick ever called Bruce dad was when he was ecstatically happy, asleep, or when they had a bonding father-son moment. Wrapping a cape and using it to block them from everything around them wasn't going to help this time; not at all.

* * *

The team could see Robin scowling from a mile away (not necessarily a mile, per say, but it could be seen from quite far away.) They couldn't help but be worried for Robin. He was normally so happy and upbeat, always making the best of a situation. Even when he was sick the other day, he still smirked and quipped remarks. Right now? He was quiet. They could feel the tension from where they were sitting around the living room. He was mad. At someone else or himself, they weren't sure, but it would be wise for them not to bug him.

 ** _Kid Flash, B03_**

... And then Wally waltzes in.

"Yo! Robin, you're back! Dude, it has been so quiet without you here! How are you? Are you feeling better? You don't look pale anymore. Hey, is something the matter? Are you okay? What's wrong, Rob? Rob? Rob? Rob?" By now, Wally was poking Robin's cheek to get him to speak. "Man, you look _mad_. Glad I'm not the one who caused the bat-glare to appear."

"You might as well be at the receiving end of it. He's gonna get himself killed, I swear." Artemis muttered. The rest of the team tensed up, knowing that Robin could very well burst into anger any second. Wally really wasn't helping in any shape or form.

Robin sighed.

The team ('sides Wally) held their breath.

"Oh boy," Artemis muttered.

"Wally," Robin said, not moving a muscle.

"Yeah, Rob?"

"Stop poking me."

"Oh, oops. Ha, what a mood he's in, right?" Wally turned to everyone else.

"Maybe we should leave him be for the time being Kid Flash, it is not right to provoke someone distraught," Kaldur said.

"I'm _quite_ traught, thank you very much," Robin grumbled.

"Yeah right," Artemis said, earning a glare.

"Okay, okay, I'll leave him be, just one question, Rob." Wally turned to, once again, face Robin.

" _What_."

"So... like, who are you so mad at, 'cause it can't be me."

Everyone mentally facepalmed.

Robin got up from his hunched position on the couch, heading towards the kitchen. "Me."

And now, it made slightly more sense. Robin constantly berated himself for every little fault or action. It shouldn't be a surprise for it to be himself that he is angry at right now.

Artemis caught Robin's grimace as he went into the kitchen; she got up and followed him worriedly. "Robin? Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," he said curtly.

"...Alright," but before she was able to even leave the kitchen, Robin began coughing incessantly. He was now kneeling on the ground, a hand covering his mouth. "Robin? Robin!" By the time she reached his side, his coughing stopped. His hand left his mouth shakily; it was covered in blood. "Shit!" Artemis didn't know what to do. She paled at how much blood Robin coughed up, and clearly, Robin didn't take the sight in quite well either.

"Wha- what? _ngh_... _shit."_ From the looks of it, Robin knew what was going on, which made Artemis feel a little better, but obviously, he couldn't do anything about it. The rest of the team was now crowding the kitchen in worry, series of gasps and questions filled the room, disturbing any semblance of silence that had been present earlier.

"I will contact Batman," Kaldur said, and rushed off in a hurry.

"You are _not_ okay," Artemis stated.

"Yeah, well, I was _befor_ e _this_ happened. And, clearly, since I'm _done_ coughing up my blood supply, I am _fine._ " Robin attempted to get back up but fell in the process, Artemis hurriedly caught him before he made himself even _more unfine._

"Like I said, you aren't okay."

"Shall I get you a wet washcloth to clean up the blood?" M'gann asked as Artemis helped Robin sit back down on the floor.

"Uh... sure, M'gann, that'd be great," Robin said.

"What's wrong with you?" Conner asked.

Robin heaved a heavy sigh before answering, " I don't know SB, I really don't know." M'gann handed the washcloth; he began scrubbing his hands vehemently, desperate to get the blood off.

"Shouldn't you get a doctor then?" Artemis interjected.

"We did, but even _she_ didn't know what was wrong. It... came and went, and I guess it came and went just now, too."

"That's... scary dude. How can you find a cure without knowing what's wrong? That's like, impossible!" Wally said.

"I know, but we'll just have to wait it out and see." Robin shifted into a more comfortable sitting position on the floor as he hears Batman's readily approaching footsteps.

"Robin, are you alright," Batman said as he entered. It was not a question, but Robin answered anyways.

"Peachy."

Batman wasted no time and helped Robin up, guiding him towards the zeta-tubes, already set to go to the Bat-Cave.

 ** _Batman, 02._**

 ** _Robin, B01._**

* * *

"Luthor, this better be important."

Lex turned in his chair to face the man in the shadows of his house office. "If it wasn't, I wouldn't have called you here."

"What is it then, I haven't got all day."

"Well, as you know, I have been scouring an 'out of order' telephone booth. Witnesses, as well as myself, have seen people... or shall I say, kids, coming to and fro- a glow of light emitted whenever they do."

"And?"

"And, guess who I saw coming _to_ and _fro_ from the booth."

"A league member?"

"Not quite. You see, whom I saw was someone you would never suspect."

"If not a league member, then who was it? I have leads to claim that there is a zeta beam associated with the league somewhere in Gotham. Perhaps, whoever you saw is affiliated with the league."

"Hm, interesting, because I saw _Richard Grayson_. Ring a bell?"

"Ah, Bruce Wayne's young ward. Interesting indeed."

"So you have leads to claim that maybe Richard is affiliated with the Justice League, Ra's?"

Ra's Al Ghul came out where Luthor could see him. "Maybe leads aren't quite the correct term. I _know_ Young Richard is affiliated with the league. And I also know what he has to do with them and why," Ra's said. "What exactly are your plans concerning the booth, Richard, and myself?"

"I was hoping that..."

* * *

"Dick."

" _What?!_ " Dick just can't handle being told off by Bruce right now. He knows Bruce is only worried, but Dick wants nothing to do with anything at the moment. He's still angry at himself from breaking down in front of Leslie _and_ Bruce. It showed weakness, and all he wanted was to be the tough person he ought to be.

"For now, _please_ just stay home. It's the only way I can keep an eye on you and be there when you need me. I took a leave from work for a while, Lucious is covering for me, so please don't feel the need to go anywhere other than here." Batman took off his cowl, revealing his 'worried father' face.

"...fine. Fine, okay, I'll stay home. Just to be clear, I want _no restrictions_ on cookie intakes. Deal?" Dick held out his hand, knowing Bruce would give in.

"I... _Dick,_ you know cookies aren't healthy."

"Says the guy who attempts to eat them all before I can ever get to them."

"Alright, Alright, deal. Now _you_ promise _me_ that you'll be careful going down the stairs, when you are in the kitchen- anywhere dangerous, please just be careful."

"Okay Daddy-Bats, deal." Dick and Bruce shook hands in agreement.

A smile was plaguing Bruce's face. Maybe having house arrest with his son isn't such a bad idea.

* * *

"Two-Eyes! Guess _what_." Joker came over to a man with multi-colored eyes: one blue, the other brown. They had recently found a shared interest after Joker came into 'Two-Eye's' prison wing the other week, after being caught again by Batman and Robin, screaming: _"DAMN THAT BOY BLUNDER! I WILL CUT OFF THOSE WINGS, EVEN IF BAT'S LIFE DEPENDED ON IT."_

And so, here they are, grinning. Grodd had successfully injected Robin with the shot given to him by Ivy, curtesy of Joker's order, and curtesy of 'Two-Eyes's' plan. They were quite lucky that Grodd just so happened to be where the Mini-League's next mission was. Robin didn't even know what hit him, and Ivy still hasn't told them what exactly was in the shot. Joker didn't quite mind; he liked suprises, well, depending on the surprise.

"What is it Joker?" 'Two-Eyes' asked.

" _Well,_ word on the street, or in this case, _Arkham_ , is that our little birdy hasn't been seen with the Mini-League in over a _week_! Our plan is taking into a effect~"

'Two-Eyes' began to chuckle, which emerged into a mirthful laughter. Joker soon joined, a guffaw erupting from his throat, blood-curdling and nasty.

" _Soon_ ," Tony Zucco said.

"Soon, it is pal, _soon._ "

* * *

 **SO SORRY I took a week, I tried cramming this with my studying and guard practice, but it was kinda hard. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one won't take long I hope. Lemme know of any mistakes!**

 **~NightWingDing**


	3. Chapter 3

"Dick! Dick! Wake-up, wake-up!" Jason came running into the older boy's room in glee. In attempt to wake his brother, Jason decidedly jumped up and down on the bed, successfully annoying his brother into the world of consciousness. Not fully satisfied with how awake Dick was, Jason jumped onto his brother's bed-covered form, knocking the wind out of the other boy. And, of course, Dick felt, more than saw, the jump.

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up," Dick said, sitting up tiredly. "What's got you so excited this morning? Cookies and ice cream for breakfast?" A yawn followed.

Jason pouted. "I wish! But Alfred is making crepes for breakfast! We haven't had that for a while! And, and, and he said we could top it with anything we wanted today! Even, and I quote, 'That dastardly excuse for a topping,' chocolate syrup! He _never_ lets us use it! c'mon, c'mon!" Jason was squealing all over in excitement as Dick got up from bed, wrapping a blanket around his torso and draping it over Jason's as well.

"Heh, you remind me of Wally a little bit. He gets overly excited about food just as much as you do, 'cept the fact that he has super metabolism and you don't." Dick smirked as they entered the dining hall.

"Really? Hey, when do you think I'll get to meet him and the rest of your team? All you do is tell me about them, but I never get to meet them!" They both sat down in their usual chairs, waiting for Bruce to appear. Alfred could be heard in the kitchen, if the clanking of pots and pans were anything to go by.

"Well... I was thinking- and that's if you behave this week, no pranks on Bruce, or anyone really- that you could come by the cave this weekend and hang out with us for some beach-side s'mores for the night. And maybe, you could sleep over." Before Jason could get all giddy and burst in glee, Dick pointed out, "But remember, we need Bruce's approval, and you know how hard it is to get that."

Jason face lit up, a smile taking over half of his face, and a bright glint in his eyes. " _Yes!_ A-and maybe you could use your puppy-dog-eye-thing on Bruce if he says no! He'll be sure to say yes! I won't even have to worry about him saying no!"

"My... My what?" Dick asked, confused.

"Your eye thing! The thing you use to manipulate B-man! ...You don't know?!" Jason exclaimed.

"And now he does," Bruce cut in, taking a seat adjacent to Dick and Jason. Bruce was fully aware of the now-present grin on Dick's face, and sighed at his misfortune. "And yes... I guess you may as well join Dick's team for some s'mores this weekend." Don't get him wrong, Bruce was very paranoid with Jason going, but he didn't want to endure Dick's manipulative eye-thing at all today.

" _Yes!_ Yes, yes, yes, yes, _yes!_ " Jason shouted. If it was possible, his smile grew even wider.

'Heh, he would be a great Robin with all that mirth- a lot like me when _I_ was his age,' Dick thought.

At that point, Alfred was bustling out of the kitchen doors, trays full of crepes in his hands, as well as some pastries and a pitcher of both orange juice and coffee. "Good morning good sirs, I hope you all had a good amount of sleep." Alfred gave a pointed look towards Bruce, as always, and placed the food on the table. After pouring their respective drinks into the cups, Alfred came over to Dick. "If it is alright with you Master Dick, I will stop by the cave this weekend to supply you all with whatnot, for I too would like to meet your friends. And, also, I do not trust the ingredients that Master Wallace may perhaps bring. A bat-load of calories, such as that, it will not do to help either you or your teammates." With that, Alfred took off, leaving no room for debate.

* * *

It had been three months since what happened at the mountain, and since then, Bruce became more lenient towards Dick leaving the manor. The team was ecstatic about having Robin back at the mountain, as well as joining them for missions. Everything was basically back to normal. It was as if the sickness really was just a memory, and not a concern. But Dick was still full of concern. For now, though, Dick kept it at the back of his mind, content with how everything was at the time-being.

At the moment, Robin was waiting for Alfred and Jason to arrive at the mountain. He may have, possibly, hacked the zeta system as a small prank towards Jason.

 _ **Recognized: Agent A, Special Guest.**_

 _ **Recognized: Todd-ler, Special Guest.**_

Robin smirked.

"Hey! Wha- What did that thing just call me?!" Jason could be heard from the living room, and Robin gave off an obnoxious chuckle.

"Dude! The kid's here? That's awesome! I _finally_ get to meet him! He's like me right? You said he's a lot like me, Rob. How short is he? Shorter than you? Hah, if he was taller than you that'd be _so_ funny!" Wally was vibrating in excitement, happy to finally meet his best friend's little brother.

"Who?" Artemis asked.

"His kid brother!" Wally said.

"Then who's Agent A?" Superboy inquired.

"I am Master Robin's butler," Alfred said as he entered the room, Jason following suit.

Robin became flustered at that. "Agent A!" Robin whined.

"Despite how funny it is to embarrass you, Master Robin, how about you acquaint your friends and," Alfred gave a brief smile, "Todd-ler, and me."

Ignoring Jason's protest at the new nickname, Robin bounced out of his seat with a smile. "Team, meet Agent A, the family butler, and 'Todd-ler,' my little brother. Agent A and Todd-ler, meet my team: Wally, Kid Flash; Conner, Superboy; Artemis, or as I dub, Arty; M'gann, Miss Martian; and last, but not least, Kaldur, Aqualad."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Kaldur said, and shook hands with the butler.

"And I, you," Alfred replied.

Everyone else gave a warm 'hello,' or waved.

"Nice to meet ya' little dude!" Kid Flash was in front of Jason in an instant, shaking his hand vigorously.

Todd-ler beamed. "Is it true that you dyed Robin's hair pink?! He kept grumbling about it the whole week!"

Wally grinned in glee, "Why of course, Little man!"

Alfred handed Robin a large bag of chocolate. "I trust you have everything else?"

Giving a nod, Robin inspected the bag. "Alfred's specially-made, ultra, yummy... chocolate?" He read aloud. Robin looked up to question Alfred, but wasn't surprised to find him gone. "... Wait a minute... is this the chocolate he uses for his cookies?! H-how... when does he ever have time to make... _chocolate_?!"

* * *

The nightly gathering has been surprisingly serene. No bickering, nor fighting has taken place, and hopefully it will stay that way. The team has got along quite well with Jason, Robin observed. He quietly got up from his spot whilst the team continued sharing stories with Jason, and made his way over towards the water. He stood there, watching the cool water wash over his feet, the moon and stars reflecting off the surface; it calmed him in ways he couldn't explain. Robin let out a quiet sigh and sat down, not caring about his trunks getting wet again. "Nice view huh?" Artemis asked as she came over and sat next to the raven boy.

"Yeah..." Robin said, not fully focusing on the conversation.

"You alright? You're not looking very 'traught,' as you'd say."

"Nah, just... kind of relieved. I'm glad things have been going so well recently with the team. And today? Not a _single_ fight? Heh, I bet we'll look back and laugh about it someday...'Hey, guys, remember that very peaceful, one-in-a-million night when nobody fought and no one bickered?' 'Yeah, we do' 'Ha, that was a great day' 'Indeed it was" Robin mimicked. "Cue the zombie apocalypse," He laughed out.

Something clicked in Artemis' mind. She'd heard similar words before, and in a very similar voice. Robin caught sight of Artemis' expression, realizing he probably gave himself away with _that_ line. Before any of them could say anything, Robin's comm beeped, signaling an incoming call.

 _-Robin-_

"Yeah, B?" Robin asked, his middle and pointer finger resting on the earpiece.

- _I may have... accidentally burnt down the kitchen. Agent A kicked me out, so I'm on my way to the cave at the moment. I suspect I will only be kept out for a week... so I guess... your brother and I... will have to stay at the cave with you and your team for the week-_

Robin burst out in laughter, extremely amused at Batman's situation. Who knew Alfred would _actually_ follow through with his 'burning-down-the-kitchen' threat. After taking in a deep breath, done with his moment of laughter, Robin responded. "Okay, okay, I'll let them all know."

- _Let them know what happened, or that I'm bunking-_

"Both."

- _Robin, so help me-_

Robin ended the call before Batman could threaten him, an amused smirk on his face.

"What was that about?" Artemis asked, the previous conversation long gone from her current train of thought.

"Well... Let's say Bats burnt down the kitchen and... Agent A kicked him out? And that he's _basically_ Den Mother for the week until he's let back in?" They both erupted into laughter, Artemis never guessing something like this could be happening to _the_ Batman.

After informing the rest of the team and Jason, sharing bouts of laughter almost everywhere, they all packed up and headed back over to the mountain to greet Batman and get some well needed sleep.

* * *

The Boy Wonder was currently perched on a rooftop, observing the half of Gotham that Batman wasn't. At the moment the streets, as well as the alleys, were deserted. The quietness was very odd in this part of Gotham, but it was welcoming. It wasn't very often when any part of Gotham was quiet, let alone bombarded with crime. Yes, there were slow nights, but that was basically nights where there weren't many Arkham breakouts and such; The city's criminal activity outside of villainy never wavered whereas villainy did. Robin was about the go and scout another part of this area when a shadow caught his eye. The human eye normally couldn't perceive a shadow within shadows at this time of night, but if said human eyes were trained to see perceptively in the dark by a certain bat, it could be seen. Robin discreetly grappled over to the rooftop across the street and made towards the alley the man was now at. His feet skidded to a halt at the edge of the building, although it couldn't be heard. Peeking over the edge, Robin could make out who seemed to be a tall bald man. "Lex Luthor?" He whispered. Before he could do anything, Lex... disappeared? "What the..."

Heard the crunch of gravel just a few feet behind him, Robin swiftly turned to face whoever was there.

"Ah, Robin, I've been looking for you, here you are," said the man. The shadows of the night covered his face, but Robin could tell that this wasn't Luthor due to the scratchy voice and gruff looking form. Despite all this, he could tell that this man was dangerous.

"Who are you?" Robin demanded.

"How about an offer, I can give you what you've always wanted. What your heart desires. At a price, of course."

"Answer my question. Come out where I can see you." Although he couldn't see the man, he could _hear_ the smirk on his lips.

"My, such a demanding boy. Can't say I wouldn't do the same. I, too, would be catious around... strangers." The man stepped out of the shadow slowly, the light from the street cascading onto him. Dick tensed in anticipation, the hairs at his neck standing on edge.

Slowly, Dick's eyes widened. There, right in front of him, was the only man to ever know Batman and his weaknesses. The man whom Robin considered one of Batman's greatest enemies. He had never met the man, but from what Bruce has told him, it wouldn't be smart to cross his bones. Dick could recall the fact that this man was many ages old, constantly rejuvenated by the infamous lazarous pit. "Ra's Al Ghul. Nice to finally meet you," but Robin didn't hold out his hand in any greeting.

"Didn't even let me answer your question, answering it yourself," Ra's tsked. "Very much like the detective. Although, your fighting style is very different from his own. More acrobatic; am I correct in saying so, Grayson?"

Dick grinded his teeth. Despite that fact that Ra's already knew Bruce's identity- which, if you knew his, you'd know Robin's- It still irked him that quite a handful of people knew their identities. Oh, how he wished he had the power to brainwash people. "Look old man, I didn't come here to chat, I came to see what Luthor is doing here in _Gotham_ and not Metropolis, where he's supposed to be. So if you want to tell me anything, then explain why he's here when you, as well, are here."

Ra's gave a small chuckle at the boy's need for control over the situation; he was similar to his grandson, who, despite the fact that he's two, has already acquired a rebellious and controlling nature. "My dear boy, we are here to make an offer. Luthor was to lure you over here. I didn't want him out here because even I have respect for those who are worthy of it, and so I believe it not necessary to divulge your secret identity to him. He is currently waiting for us to finish our conversation."

"Whatever," Dick grounded out. "Back to what you were saying _earlier_ , what exactly do you think I've always wanted? Because I think I already have everything. A good father, a good team, a great family. Do you _really_ think you can manipulate me into your plans?"

"Well," Ra's started out, "to help persuade you, I went through the extreme trouble to experiment something, which worked much to my pleasure. "Mary, John, you can come out now." Ra's smiled in victory.

From behind him, Dick's supposedly dead mother and father walked into the light. Dick froze, not believing what was happening. He couldn't form a single coherent thought, let alone any words. Their bodies were in perfect condition; not broken, no bones in shambles, not a single contortion. It was as if that night never happened, like they never fell, like the sickening crunch of their bodies colliding with the ground was only a figment of imagination. Dick was severely conflicted in his emotions; he was taught to keep them in order. But with something like this, they were left unchecked.

From what he could tell, his parents were wearing armored garments as if they were a part of the League of Assassins, and they probably were. He was sure that their minds were messed with during their resurrection; it was a price to pay, but... did they at least remember him?

As if to answer his question, his mother held out her arms to him. Her eyes still held that familiar kindness, but he could see a darkness within them now, as well. His father was the same; his eyes were gentle and soft, but also filled with a certain darkness. Dick took a reluctant step towards her, still dumbstruck, but stopped himself.

"What's wrong my Robin?" His mother asked, nonchalantly.

She acted as if nothing was wrong, that they never died, and that was what set him off. Ra's stood off to the side, observing the reunited family, a curious glint in his eyes. Robin knew that if they were the way they used to be, his mother would be question what he was wearing and what had happened. His father would be exclaiming how much he's grown. They'd ask if he was okay and engulf him in a big warm hug, devoid of any awkwardness. But they aren't like that now. They're minds were distorted from the lazarus pit. They aren't the same parents he had before they died.

Robin looked towards Ra's with a scowl. "What. Do. You. _want._ "

"Luthor and I don't want much, shall I say, but we want you to infiltrate an organization and supply us with information. The Court of Owls: Not just a nursery rhyme, but an actual organization built to kill those they wish dead. They breed assassins called Talons, and we have trustworthy resources claiming that they are looking for you. They want you as a Talon, and gaining such information would be big. Very little is known about them, and it would be a 'game-changer' to gain the upper hand on them."

"And what, pray tell, is your 'trustworthy resource'?"

Ra's didn't respond this time; Dick's father, who had been quiet so far, stepped up to answer. "Me, son, and my grandfather- your great grandfather- is one of their longest-running and best Talons. The Court likes to have as many blood-related Talons as they can, and so, you and I will infiltrate them together."

"One more thing," Ra's interjected, "unlike me, they preserve their bodies, making them immortal. All we know thus far is that their weakness is the cold."

Robin gave a half-hearted laugh. "What makes you so sure I will accept doing this? Reviving my parents isn't going make me betray my current family."

"Oh don't worry, it won't be for long. Explain it to Bruce or whomever for all I care. But if you don't accept, I will kill and revive your parents over and over in front of your eyes until you accept. I want leverage over an enemy of mine, and you will get it for me. To be honest, I don't even care for Luthor's gain. The Court is full of vile people that deserve to die, and so they will. And maybe, if you still decline to accept, I will revive your other family and kill them continuously as well- your Aunt and cousin isn't it? I'll even add your barely alive Uncle to that list to be fair."

Dick became livid. He knows that his parents aren't the same, but he couldn't handle watching them die again. Adding his Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin to that list as well would traumatize him.

Ra's took Dick's silence as a sign of defeat and signaled Mary and John over to him. "Now, we must be off, but I do hope you'll accept my offer, for I know you wouldn't be able to handle the alternative." They all turned to leave, but Dick quickly called out.

"Wait!" He ran over to his parents and engulfed them in a hug. He felt them both return it, and he could tell they were smiling.

"We will be back my little Robin. We love you," His mother said, and then they disappeared, the shadows of Gotham concealing them as they left to retrieve Luthor.

As Robin left to return home, his mind was clouded in grief and happiness. He wasn't able to stop thinking about what had just occurred, and he probably never would. Tears streamed down his face in ambiguity. His emotions were split in half, uncontrollable. He had to do this, but first, he would snuggle in the warmth of his home and tell Bruce. He hoped Bruce wouldn't be mad at him, though it was likely he wouldn't be. Robin then retreated home, a worried father to return home to.

* * *

 **As an apology, I will post the next chapter hopefully tomorrow. My document didn't save the ending so I had to retype it all, and I also had writer's block for a while, for I found a hole in my plot and had to rethink certain aspects. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Pls R &R!**

 **~NightWingDing**


End file.
